guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive4
Keep it clean. D: 04:14, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Fail.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:14, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::NO U! 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::I should have known it would be you. 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Er... both of you. 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Entropy's "keeping tabs" on you, grats on your third stalker!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I keep tabs on as many regular people as I can here. I'm watching you too, Giga. I probably have the biggest watchlist in all of GuildWiki. (T/ ) 04:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You trust me though, right? 04:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe. I think I trust Entropy more than either of you. ;] 04:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wut! 04:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well duh, I trust you Felix. ... or did you mean personally? Eh, you may screw around but I know you're a good guy, if a tad unreliable. (I want my ROMs :C ) (T/ ) 04:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You said you could wait forever with Brawl, so I got lazy! It's your fault. D: 04:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I't would be a bad idea to trust me personally, to edit GWiki, yes, but not as a person.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I look up to you, Giga, which instantly means you are a horrible, under-handed human being. Grats! 04:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Extra point!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I trust people as far as I can throw them. Since I technically can't throw any of you currently, by default I assume I can throw you three point seven miles and two inches. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, entropy, every page I contribute to is watched by me. So that makes my watchlist 800~ pages =D — Warw/Wick 14:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Remind me never to let Jio get within touching distance... 20:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) so i herd that you didn't say hi in game D: --Shadowcrest 21:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :zomg, so I herd leik 50 ppl PMed me wile I wuz in UW an mi party almost wpied lololol 21:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::but srs ilu <3 21:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol --Shadowcrest 21:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Wow... At this rate, your archives will surpass Warwick's within a few months... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm hoping that won't be necessary. :s 21:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, your talkpage traffic will probably die down soon. Archiving every 2 days is not cool. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hopefully tock won't explode here :P --Shadowcrest 21:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Unlike certain wiki members who don't archive ever (and need to)... Shudder. 21:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Tock is dead. Or ignoring the wiki. Same thing. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Do you mean me? --Shadowcrest 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL. And you. ;] And some other people who will not be named. 22:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Grats to you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Giga, doesn't it seem like a lot of work for you to delete everyone's talkpage comments as soon as they post them? o_o 22:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, read the hidden comment before "Do you mean me", I think I did mention them :P --Shadowcrest 22:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, yes, that's why I said 'and you.' But there are a couple others whose names I can't recall offhand. xD 22:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::no u --Shadowcrest 22:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::no u is serious business. 22:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::The 3rd line on your page implies otherwise. --Shadowcrest 22:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's okay, Felix isn't the swiftest datastream on the internet (see what I did there?). 22:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) NO U! 22:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :o ic. o ok. 22:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hey baby What's your sign? 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Aquarius.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh... Danger: Strong Crosswinds? D: 03:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Giga x Felix action. 03:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::And I'm a Cancer. Make it a threesome. GuildWiki Gone Slightly Inappropriate! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:42, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Felix, find some mud, Jio, find a wrestling ring, I'll sell tickets.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Leebruh, WTB tickets to wrestling match. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I didn't agree to this. 03:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::You'll get one third of whatever we make.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Virgo, incidentally. Do I get a free ticket if I let the mudwrestling take place on my talkpage? 03:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, PPV.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Uncool. I'll take 20 tickets. I'll give them out to newbies. 'Welcome to GuildWiki! Come watch the half-naked men.' 03:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::20k.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::...do you take checks? 04:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::My third is cash only. 04:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Gemini btw. 04:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::re: Virgo and Gemini, Dressking.com says, 'There's good chances of coming out of this combination looking like you've been shredded.' Sounds like fun! 04:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) Wow, i'm virgo, too. And i saw the bondage userbox =P. If only i was as hawt as you, i could put pics up to further boost my already large ego =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:06, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. I'll boost your ego anyway. After all, anybody into bondage has to be as cool as I am, and anyone as cool as I am has to be sexy as hell. ;D How's that 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's true, anyone who likes bondage must be dead sexy. =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 19:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Epic Quote "As soon as those red dots notice you, you are going to die!" ^^ Awesome. J Striker 14:16, 2 2008 (UTC) :Lol, you can take that as blue dots if you wish. xD I'm considering filming another one next time I get raged by RA... 23:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) For the Horde! All of the wanna-be coders who are using myTanaric's character template need to huddle up and figure out how to remake the Show/Hide thing work. It could probably be fixed if someone could interpret the variables used in /NavFrame, and then import that whole template into /Character. However, the numbered variables are just past my realm of understanding in my current sickly state of being. Blah. (Talk • ) 00:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I made a troll hunter last night, but I couldn't stand her voice actress, so I went back to my Undead. Also, I'll try, but my css grasp is quite limited. ;] 00:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'd help (your box pwns face, and if it's fixed I'll probably steal it), but I'm clueless. I would just be clogging RC with random edits. I can, however, wish you luck. Good Luck!!! --Shadowcrest 00:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::What's wrong with clogging with random edits? Better than clogging with talkpage edits imo! (Kidding, don't kill meee.) 00:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, trust me, my knowledge of CSS is very limited as well; I'm just really good at making people think that I know what I'm doing. This thing will work eventually. (Talk • ) 00:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Too late, pan fixed it. --Shadowcrest 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::With our powers combined...! either we'll fix the template in no time, or blow up the wiki. Probably the latter. :s 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I will take complete credit. 00:30, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::rofl --Shadowcrest 00:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or we might summon Captain Planet. HEART! (Talk • ) 00:32, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Captain Planet will feast on your eyessss! Nope, doesn't have the same ring to it. 00:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Heart! hehe Ezekiel [Talk] 00:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I was totally about to allude to that comic. (Talk • ) 00:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::LOL. God, now I want to go re-read all the VGCats and PA archives instead of capping Elonian elites, gg. 00:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Btw, I was secretly logged in as Pan while under the guise of being at class, so the credit is really mine. 02:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Too bad you signed a contract in which all your victories are belong to me. Ha. 02:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's not even true! 02:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Orly! Felix Omni says: I think I'm gonna go to bed. .ariel. says: I'll probably follow you. .ariel. says: er Felix Omni says: o.O .ariel. says: to my bed .ariel. says: /doh Felix Omni says: I think not, madam! :Goodnight! 08:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::hatchoo failix nomni 08:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Elite Stormforged Poses Hi thanks for the comment. As for the more natural pose for the screen shot, I followed the other Elementalist Armor galleries and kept to the standard. In particular I'm talking about Bexor's brilliant efforts on the Stormforged, Flameforge, Stoneforged and Iceforged armor. To me these seemed as the benchmark, and just like them I continued to use the /attention emote for the front and back poses, and a natural pose for the profile. Hope that makes sense. I could although, just put up a separate picture in discussion to show the 'flow'. Thoughts? If you have anything else, feel free to Whisper me in game fr a discussion :). Khazad Guard 16:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Completely unasked, but oh well: Attention doesnt show how it really looks. Especially for the front and back it should show how you normally look at it. Noone stands in Attention all day. Some armors look so different in attention than in a natural pose, it could make some people make a mispurchase, or not purchase, but like it woithout /attentionfail. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, what Viper said. =] My own Elementalists have Elite Stormforged and Elite Sunspear, so I may simply re-upload those. Some people prefer the /attention pose, others can't stand it. Personally I am in the latter group, because as Viper pointed out, it can at times give a misleading representation of the armor. 17:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well I redid the four articles to the standards of Bexor. What you are asking can basically be carried on to all the other Armor Articles. /attention also makes life a whole lot easier for screen shots, not as much breathing and wandering. Before those articles could also have mislead people due to the incomplete nature and original dye colours presented. I tried my best, but as usual you can't please everyone. :::Those articles needed a clean up for awhile now, and I did that, if you don't think it's sufficient, then feel free to go ahead and do your own. Personally, I think it's sufficient enough, why waste time on repeating another one purely because of the pose, when there are so many other Armor Galleries that need a fix up. This isn't meant in an aggressive way- just discussion. Khazad Guard 00:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What part of "Archive" don't ou understand? Don't post here. Oh wait... dangit. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Z0mg You like, logged on me!? nowai! =[ QQ — Warw/Wick 18:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :zomg liek 2tly. I got tired of helping one of my guildlings in the Gate of Pain. He kept charging mobs and making us wipe. D: 18:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::You could just like, Ragequit? — Warw/Wick 18:06, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::I ragequit from a PUG vanquish once. I went on to complete it in record time with H/H, and it was totally worth the angry PMs. <3 18:07, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What does that have to do with, like, anything? — Warw/Wick 18:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe the topic of ragequitting was on the table. :O 18:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::One time I ragequit and everyone was mad. :D 18:16, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This one time, in AB Camp... 18:17, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I remember that! 18:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Maui=Lulu or Kuku? — Warw/Wick 18:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Kuku D: 18:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Woo! Yeah Maui! Kukus ftw! Lets show them nubby suxxons! — Warw/Wick 18:25, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::They lost every game. 18:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Felix is the Juliet to my Romeo. owait. 18:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Also /HIGHFIVE MAY. 18:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Nowai! I totally wear the pants. 18:27, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::inappropriate comment here IFUNOWUTIMEEN 18:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well add the proper inappropriate comment, Maui! And woo! Highfive! Lets get to AB and own them suxxon nuubs. — Warw/Wick 18:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Silly May, 'L' does not indent your comment! I fix'd for you. n_n 18:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die. 18:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Stupid verse, I thought for a second your RI broke. >_> 18:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::NO URS! 18:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::o. o ok. ya 2tly. 18:40, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The point is that I am the man, and I AM BOSS. 18:41, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::...that's what she said? 18:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::If she did, she would be incorrect. 18:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aha. — Warw/Wick 18:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Unless she was a transsexual. 18:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::But then I'd all like "D: ew" 18:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Okays... I say we all go here and spam. ^_^ — Warw/Wick 18:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::another inapproriate comment here MOAR LIEK 18:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, it hurts the eyes. Much more pleasant here. 18:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hey, Felix, I'll make the background prettier and less eye-burning if we all go spam me? =D — Warw/Wick 18:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No you won't, you'll just choose a slightly lighter shade of doompink. 18:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes I will. I'll let you choose a colour for my background and border! — Warw/Wick 18:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::DO NOT WANT 18:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Fire truck red and neon green! 18:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I am totally going to make my talk page deep fuschia and eye-searing yellow. 18:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Yay for you. — Warw/Wick 18:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Gonna make mine black with black text. 18:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :May, I will block you if you let felix change ur color scheme. He was the one who came up with watermelon o.o --Shadowcrest 18:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh boy, then I can say horrible and demeaning sweet kind things about you on it. 19:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::My color schemes are brilliant and genius, thank you. 19:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, Maui, I dont suppose I could get my sig down to 50x17px, could I? I'm surprised no-ones noticed- Its 50x20 at the moment. Also, Me wants pink font colour and a black butterfly so I can copy you. — Warw/Wick 19:01, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Felix, just keep telling yourself that, dear. 19:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd be glad to May, but I don't have the original PSD anymore. =( 19:03, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::PSD? And I still say you should go spam my talkpage. — Warw/Wick 19:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The original file. 19:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can just copy+paste it, since it doesnt lose any density in Photoshop/paintshop- Only in Paint. — Warw/Wick 19:07, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Or you could just create me a whole new sig! Yaay! /slavedrive — Warw/Wick 19:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you a bully? /violin 19:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know, Felix, maybe slavery is legal in Britain. :o 19:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're thinking of Rhodesia, and that's long gone. 19:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually, I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. Thinking is hard. 19:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's okay, I'll do enough thinking for both of us. <3 19:14, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Excellent. You be the brains, I'll be the beauty. DONE AND DONE. 19:17, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Teamwork! 19:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I command Maui.. Ehh, I cant be bothered.. — Warw/Wick 19:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Laze less. 19:20, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Good thing I put Vocal Minority on May. zomg. 19:21, 3 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) More like Apathy. 19:22, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I fail at originality. anyway, I'm using Vocal Majority and UnApathy on May! — Warw/Wick 19:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Or you could use Deny Hexes while Signet of Devotion is recharging... noob. 19:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Fake skills phail moar. ;-; 19:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Personality Please choose only one section, you can change this at any time. More sections will be added soon. :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I feel so bad for you, needing to post this on everyone's talk page. :x But as Marco said, a lot of the categories aren't mutually exclusive. I spend a lot of time on talk pages, but I also spam F5 on RC, and am very quick to undo moves if I happen to be on at the same time as a vandal. Also, why does my Firefox spellcheck think that quick is not a word? 19:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well I am trying to keep it to 1 category for each person, I am working on new sections for people who qualify for 2 diffrent groups or more, this should be done later on today or tommrow. :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:02, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::oic. ^^ Just a suggestion, maybe we could pick Primary Categories and Secondary Categories? That's how Guild Wars does it after all. ;D 20:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, good idea, but I think it would be something I implmented into GW2W :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:06, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe. =] I'm still on the fence about GW2. :s WoW what? 20:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think I heard it being said somewhere, that there will most likely be 2-profession system in GW2 as well. J Striker 20:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC)